OWCA Files: They Left Me Standing Outside
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: a oneshot based on the song with the same title. Yes, coming from the LDOS Soundtrack. The song made me almost cry, I totally felt Doof's pain. So in this oneshot, I kinda imagine this happening. Can't wait for OWCA Files to air! :D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING


Perry the platypus chattered angrily reprimanding Agent Doof for yet, another screw-up (which ended up in Doof being tangled up in rope and tied to a pole) in the middle of the mission he and three other new recruits, including the former LOVEMUFFIN member himself were on. Harry the Hyena looked glum with disappointment at his human cadet while Maggie the Red-feathered Macaw looked equally mad as the senior Agent with her wings folded. Karen the Siamese Cat however, felt sorry for the man she saw as a **friend.**

She knew what it was like to be the one causing the most mistakes. She herself was in the feet.. err, paws, of that situation once. But to the yellow feline, she felt that her colleagues were being a tad too hard on Doof. Dr Doofenshmirtz lowered his head in shame as three out of four animals were casting angry growls, squawks or chatters at him while casting angry expressions. "Perry the platypus," The man began as tears filled his eyes. "I-I was only trying to help! I didn't even know that button would only expose us to danger! heck what kind of invention doesn't have a self-destruct button?!" Perry slapped his forehead and glared at the man. "It's the other way around! Contraptions do not have self-destruct buttons!" The platypus scolded in his chatter language. Maggie flapped her wings. "Only yours do though!" She squawked as Harry nodded in agreement. Karen only winced as her colleagues started to raise their noises.

Out of the blue, the building they were in started to shake indicating that the Mastermind was already starting to carry out his plan. In anger, Perry has had enough out of most. He adjusted his fedora and exhaled before shooting a glare and saying his last sentence before darting off into the building with Maggie and Harry running/flying suit. " **Sorry Doof but this is said out of honesty. You gotta learn somehow. We simply can't have you holding us back.** " Karen gasped in horror. How could Agent P say that?! Did Doof really screw up that bad? I definitely saw him do worse than that! Thoughts like that swirled around in the Siamese cat's mind. She swiftly turned her head and saw an unexpected image - Doofenshmirtz crying with his tears sliding down his face. Doofenshmirtz would usually take Perry's scoldings seriously. But this was too hard for him to take.

Karen meowed sadly and reached out a brown paw, offering some sympathy and at the same time, freeing the ropes around the man's hands with her claws. However instead of thanking her, Doofenshmirtz gave out a cry of sadness before running off. Away from those who ditched him. Karen's feelings reached a near breaking point as she watched her friend leave them.. her, behind. She didn't need his thanks. She didn't blame him for running away. Since Perry, Maggie and Harry did, Karen didn't see any reason why Doofenshmirtz shouldn't do the same especially since he was hurt by the ones he looked up to. "Hey Karen! C'mon already! Our villain's gonna destroy soon if we don't rush!" Maggie squawked as she flew overhead. Karen lowered her head and glanced at the direction Doofenshmirtz ran off to. He'll be fine I guess, she thought. Major Monogram says that sadness doesn't last forever. She ran after her colleagues on her fours. I must help him... No Agent leaves one another behind. No animal must leave a friend. Friends always help each other no matter what.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz sat in the café in the town square, drinking coffee while snacking on a scone, trying to ease his sadness. Perry's words hurt.. really hurt. Doofenshmirtz knew he was wrong, and that Perry was pressured about the mission and getting the rookies to safely accomplish the mission their boss has set out for them. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you have messed up bigtime. He thought out of sorrow as he sipped his coffee.

 _(Oooooh, Ooooh, whooo whooo Oooh, yeah yeah, yeah)_

 _They look so focused, They're makin' plans._

 _They're talkin' strategy That doesn't include me._

 _They made a model of a hideout, Little figurines,_

 _But now my little guy's got Shattered dreams._

 _They don't want me, they don't need me Now I'm all alone._

 _Sittin' with this coffee And a five-dollar scone. I could help,_

 _but my hands are tied. They left me standin' outside. (They don't want me.)_

 _They left me standin' outside. (They don't need me.) (They don't want me.)_

 _Oh, they left me standin' outside. (They don't need me.)_

Doofenshmirtz blinked in tears as we wiped them away with his handkerchief. His heart still burdened by the sadness. But part of it remained lightened. Because of Karen the Siamese Cat. The rookie who truly cared for him. The feline who often preferred to have him hold her or have her sit on his shoulders during certain times. Karen... Doofenshmirtz remembered the brief minute when she tried to help. But he already left before she could do anything. Something lit up in his mind. He has to get back and help, even though he might mess up, there is always a chance that he can actually succeed for once. Yes.. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is going back for them. Maybe not them, but for Karen. Karen and the other agents if possible.


End file.
